something old and something knew
by release ur imagination 14
Summary: emma was born into the muggle world Then she gets invited into the wizarding world come and join her adventures many blood shed violence and maybe romance . some profound language!
1. Chapter 1

This is a knew story i hope people like it and if you dont have at least one nice thing to say about this story than dont review find some other person.

* * *

In the year of ninteen Nintey one a youg witch was born into the muggle world unkown to who she really was she was givin away to a family who couldent conceive. Her new muggle family gave her the name of Emmaand treated her like she was their own. When She was five terrible things started to happen in the wizarding world Lord Voldermort was rebourn into another man by the name of Walt Willie and he just didnt know it yet.People were dieing all over the world and their was no sighn on who had anything to do with it. They all seamed to have died from the Cruiticus Curse. 

Five years latter her adopted parents started to see a change in their sweat little girl. When she got angry or frustrated things she looked at started to break. Then one day somthing anazing happened she was in the shower at seven o'clock as usuall and a snake came up throught all the drains. Heradopted mother walked in and and saw the snakes and passed out at the door. Her Adoped Father Walked in and saw his daughter talking to the snakes in some sort of language he couldent understand.

A few minuets latter the snakes were all gone. At that monent he knew that their was somthing Extordanairy about his little girl . Somthing he never saw before. A year latter a letter came in the mail addressed to Emma. She was ata friends houseso he opened it up inside it said that she was Accepted to a Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. The home of the late Harry Potter and his three sidekicks Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

When Emma came home her Adopted parents asked her if she wanted to go because it was all up to her. She didnt want to leave her friends but she had a gut fealing she needed to go it was her destiney. She was to leave the the tweenty first but she still had to redeam her supplies. As soon as her Adopted dad said this througt the chimmney came parcels of all the things she would need for years at this school. All they had left to do was to get her on the train at platform three quarters.

When they got to the station they were in a fit of troubble they couldent find the platform. They asked arround but know one seemed to know where the magical platform was. Soon they came across who they would soon know as the weasleys and Mrs.Weasley helped Emma find her way. She indroduce her to harry, Hermione and ron and they all knew at once she was strong willed and she would fit into their clan perfectly. She was only a year younger at the time that didnt matter.

They got on the train after emmas long goodbyes. And she soon learned things here were not like anything she was used to. But their was one good thing she was preety lazy and all she had to do for most things was wave her wand.They were very accepting and very patient because she had no backgroud of wizardry at all.They taught her basic spells to help her along. And they told her the history of the school.

Soon the Candy cart came in and emma didnt have the right money. But lucky for them all harry bought the whole cart just for them. They were the most deliciouse carmels and jelly beans she ever tasted. She even experianced chocolate frogs with card she got dumbldor she asked "whose dumbledore". The said our head master and hermione said "Its just like a principal in the schools you used to go to".

Soon they said that they were close to the school and to change. They Changed into their robes and waited a tweenty minuets and and they arrived. The carts were waiting for the first years so thats were they split and they would see each other soon. The first years waited in the great hall to be sorted into their houses. Soon mcgonalgal came and got them.

Many people were called and sorted then it was Emma's turn. She walked up and the hat was put on her head then the hat was about to speack he said...

* * *

an: i hope you like this story it is brand knew and i just thought of it last night i hope you like it please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

I do not own anyone but the made up characters and the plot please review.

* * *

The hat read a seriouse power in store for her but he decided like harry potter she shouldent be in Slytherin. So he yelled Grifindor an over and hugged her new friend that know were certian somthing anazing was going to happen.Soon after the headmaster spooke of what was of limits and things they shouldent do and introduced all the teachers and the newest one proffesor raggels. And after what seemed like hours he yelled**" You may all eat".**Soon many different foods appered out of nowhere. 

There were many differnt roasted chickens and mashed patatos , carrots , ribs. Anything emma could think of was there and many foods she had never even heard of.It seemed that everytime she finished a plate it pilled back up with more food. The desserts were amazing their were so many pies that she couldent even count and many differnt cakes and candies and some sort of gummie spiders. She couldent eat all she wanted to because their was so much.

Soon the feast was over and they had to get settled in to the houses the headmaster Dumbldor reminded them the rules . Them two of the head of houses should her and her and the other new students the way to the house. The houses were on different floors theirs happened to be on the top. As they made their way up the head of houses hould them the classe rooms. There were so many different class rooms that she didnt know if she could remember them all but her and Ron's sister Ginny were in the same year so hopefully they could learn toghether.

Soon they were at the house the pass word was "philidyduff" she had to rember or she would be locked out and not able to come in. She soon learned there was one sport here Quiditch she never even herd of it . The only sports she ever knew was soccer,volley ball, baseball, and football at her school. She soon realized there was much to learn and she had to do it fast or she would be left behind. But would her knew "friends" be reliable?

She headed up the stairs to her and the other girls barracks. She learned that her bags had already been brought up. She pulled on her pink satin night gown with lace and hopped into bed. She turned on the light next to her bed and started to read. she was reading " Little Woman " that her mother had packed for her for her long trip that of chourse she didnt read.

The next day Hermione found she fell asleep reading. She woke her up she had to get down stairs in ten minuets for the breackfast feast. She got dreasse in her robes and headed down stairs to the great hall. Yet againg there were so much food she didnt know what to do with it. She learned that at this time mail came throught Owls. She recieved a letter from her parents and her schedual.

Her schedual was:

1st arithmacy

2nd potions

3rd defense against the dark arts

Then the reast came latter. Emma and ginny headed of toghether to arithmacy not knowing what to expect. They whent of and the class whent good. They meet what was know as the newest meanie of the malfoy family rocko. He was just as as mean and snooty emma just hatted him but in a way he didnt seem the same a draco he seemed to actually have a heart. But would he become his brother or the person they all knew he wanted to be?

* * *

an: stay tuned for whats happinig next! 


	3. Chapter 3

Please review as soon as possible!

* * *

It had been weeks since her first day at school it had been rought and a knew experiance. But ginny and emma thought they handled it well. She had her first flying lesson harry helped to teach seeing that they had such a big class and the teacher was getting old. And the point he is the best flyer in centuries. He told she was a natural and the teacher thought so too. Mcgonagal said she was at the flying leval harry potter was in his first year maybe even above. 

They wanted to put her on the team like they had harry potter. But there was only one problem they had second years who wanted to try out to and that was only fair. She had to go throught tryouts just like the second years if she realy wanted a position. Angelina was out this year because she had a condition that if she hot pushed arround could make her go into trauma. And she may never be able to fly again so she had to tack a year or soo off.

The tryouts were a week away and many anxiouse kids in harry, hermione, and rons grade. The week passed by fast and soon the saterday morning that she was to try out arrived. Harry and hermione made her eat it was the best thing even if thought she didnt want to. Harry walked down with her to the field. Seeing that he was already on the team and had to judge wheather she was going to make it or not.

Things whent by god when they were all teasted in a group then they were broken down individually. They were played in the position that they would be filling and there were many magnificent flyers but they just couldent get the job done hold on to the ball or they would get flown of there brooms. Then it was emmas turn to shine she hoped on her broom and sored into starting possition. the other players were in aww of what she could do in such a short time frame. Then it was all over and other second yearers had to tryout to.

They had to wait a week to find out the results to the tryouts. The week was a living hell for emma not knowing was her worst subject. The gang tried to get he throught it the night before she found out she had one of her dreams that soon after become reality. She fell asleep after reading some more of her book "Little Women" and she found herself on the ground of the quiditchs stadium she had fallen of her broom. Harry bent over and kissed her on the face and emma on the ground woke up.

Emma in the dream asked what happened harry explained one of the beaters on the slitherin team had nocked her to the ground. He picked her up and the snow begain to gover the bloody snow in the stadium.He held her to his shoulder and carried her to the hospital wing everyone had thoughjt her dead and left her there but she was alive and invicibal. Before they made it to the hospital wing she woke up with a sense she was going to make it! She woke up the next day and practically hurried to get dressed and tell harry, hermione, ron , and ginny the good news but she remembered she couldent tell them. Well not untill she read the papper so they won know her secreate.

She ran down stairs to the great hall all she had to waith throught was breakfast because after breackfast the person who made Angelinas spot will be posted.She ate pancakes and syrup and many other foods. She ate so fast that they thought she would choke if she went any faster.When she was done she hurried upstairs it was a saterday and the first practice if she made it whichh she knew she did. When she got inside the commen room nobody had posted the paper yet so she waited by the fire.

Everyone piled into the commen room for the announcement of who mad the team. Angelina started talking " Everyone was very good and it was hard to choose from so many amazing athleates". " But i made a decision with the help of the reast of the team". " And the knew adition of the Grifindore team is Emma she seems to have the same geanes and anticipation that our own Harry Potter has". Everyone clapped and clapped and angelina gave emma a bit of advice " If you thought tryouts were hard guess again because practices are even harder.

They went down to the Quiditch field and started to work.Emma fit in just nicley and seemed to get along with everyone. Everything came easy to her and she never had a problem. For weeks they had many practices. And soon the day before their big first match against Slytherine came. Emma was excited but yet scared. Was she really as good as everyone said she was. Would she mess up. Wouls she ever be as good as angelina was . would she be a disgrace .

* * *

please review some ideas and ill keep wrighting. 


	4. Chapter 4

I only own any of the character except the made up ownes and the plot! Im sorry for any misspelled words im still just learning please review!

* * *

Many weeks and weeks of hard work seemed to pay off. Soon the first match of the season grew nearer and nearer every day. The first match was aggenced Slytherine and everyone had alot of anticapation. Finnaly the day came the butterflys inside Emmas stomach were stronger than no other she had ever witnessed. They all entered the changing room underneath the areana were angelina who was the captain gave her team a pep talk. 

" No matter what happens today i will still be proud of your hard work.And emma this is your first match ever so if you mess up it will be ok. Slytherine will find a way to cheat but we just need to out smart them." They all joined together for a cheer then stepped out onto the field. Angelina shook hands with the other captain then stepped of the fieldas her team mounted their brooms.

Madame Hooche threw all the balls into the air ending with the Golden Snitch and they were off. Harry Potter and The other Seeker Draco Malfoy behind him were soaring after the snitch. The Beaters Fred and George were keeping the bludgers from hitting their team mated. And soaring them at the opposing team. Emma and Katie Bell were trying to score goals inside the three hopes at the slytherine side of the areana.

Soon they were leading 54 to 0 and Grifindore needed the snitch to end this rowsing game. Then out of know where a bludger came throught the air and knocked out Katie. Emma was the only Chaser lefte she scurried arround with the ball as fast as she could soon Sltherine started to gain. then it was Slytherine 52 and grifindore 54 and all hoped seemed lossed. The Harry reached out his hand and dived from tweenty feet in the air caught the snitch and fell of his broom.

They wonThe matchHarry was tacken to the hospital wing to be cheacked out. And the rest of the team headed to the commen room.They had a huge party into the night and into Sunday morning when they all passed out. Harry came late he was alright no brocken bone pretty lucky. Their was just some scrapes and bruises.

* * *

an: please review what should happen next! 


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter i hope you like it!

* * *

A few weeks latter and things were going smooth. But she seemed to be having the same dream every day. And every day she woke up in a dastardly mood. She'd walk down the stair's and if any of her friends thought of asking her what was wrong she would go " I had that mother fucking dream again it's starting to piss me off". And everyone would just stare at her like she wasa stupid idiot. 

But by the end of the day she was in the best mood ever.Her dream was kinda like the dream she had when she found out she had made the team. They were playing Quiditch against Hufflepuff and one of the beaters on the other team club flew ot of there hand. It whent soaring throught the air right at her. she tried to dodge it but it hit her and knocked her of her broom.

The referee called the match and the whole team flew down to the ground and made a circle arround her. When emma in the dream woke up harry said " thank god your allright". And leaned down and kissed her. The a blond who she couldent make out the face slugged harry. They duked it out untill proffesor snape pulled them appart and sent them to the headmaster Dumbledore's office.

Emma would wake up in a cold seat and a large scream. Soon it was christmas vacation and she was going home. The day came she was going home and she saw a little girl crying. Her name was adrianna she knew her from her potions class. She was crying because it was christmas and she had no where to go her parents had died earlier that year in a train derailment.

Emma felt sorry for the girl who was such a cute eleven year old who was soo small compared to her and the other kid's in her first year. with her kind heart she decided to tack the girl to her house and find out what they could do their. No matter what happens she was going to fight for the girl and not let her be sent to a orphanage.

* * *

i hope you like this please review. 


End file.
